The Easter Egg Surprise
by RainbowsGalore
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens when Percy finds a mystical Easter egg that brings an alternative universe into his present? And what happens when that alternative past has flying whales? Please read and review!  But mostly just read...</html>
1. Chapter 1

The egg hunt was an extravagant affair. Every half-blood, Nyad and Satyr roamed the forest, searching for chocolate eggs. Or in the Satyr's case, tin-foil ones. The forest was filled with laughter and happy screams. Annabeth and me searched together. The war was over, they were together, and the egg hunt wasn't a surprise obstacle course filled with monsters to fight. I thought back to my wish. So far, the god's had kept their word. Annabeth chatted about her plans for rebuilding Mount Olympus. I only sort of listened, lost in thought of my good fortune.

We searched tree's, reached our hands in burrows, but couldn't find a single one. Each person was to find one egg each, and they were supposed to be enormous. We had already seen the Are's cabin moan in frustration at the happy bunnies on theirs, and the Aphrodite kids scream in joy at the puppies on theirs. I reached for Annabeth's hand, and together, we ventured further into the forest.

We came across a dark clearing. Annabeth had already found her egg, and was delighted to find an owl on it. She agreed to help me search for mine. Anyways, the clearing was not one I had seen yet. The whole forest was magical, but this area had an aura about it, like it had even stronger magic than the rest.

I saw a cave up ahead, and rushed towards it. "Percy," Annabeth called after me "I don't think you should…" She trailed off, and flashed a happy smile "Never mind! What can go wrong on an egg hunt?" As it turns out, many things.

We entered the cave, Annabeth turning on the flash light she kept with her. The cave was eerily quiet, only the occasional drip of water breaking the silence. Moss covered the walls, the whole place smelled of mildew, and something else. Annabeth took a deep breath in, and whispered "Chocolate. I smell chocolate."

Up ahead, a faint glimmer of sunlight crept through a small hole in the ceiling. It illuminated a large chocolate egg. I grinned, and placed it in my basket. Annabeth frowned, and began twirling a piece of her hair. Ignoring her worried expression, we ran back to camp. Breathless, Annabeth started to tell me how she felt that something was wrong, but we reached the pavilion before she could finish.

Chiron greeted us with a warm smile. "Here are the last two campers. Everyone, enjoy your treat!" Everyone cheered, and simultaneously bit into their egg. I didn't eat mine straight away. The thing was decorated with strange walking machines, and what appeared to be man-made animals. There were strange elephants, tigers with more muscle than usual, and what looked to be a flying whale. At the bottom was a letter. I squinted. Wait, no! The sentence was engraving itself onto the egg as I watched. When it stopped, I read it, and paled. "They will come, no matter what, they will come."

I rushed towards Chiron, my heart pounding. "Ah, Percy I…" He stopped speaking when he saw my face. "What happened?" I handed over the egg. He read the sentence a few times. He wasn't smiling any more. "I knew someone would find this, I knew it." He muttered. He turned to me. "Percy, this egg is very dangerous. It brings an alternative past into our world, and sometimes, they are very evil. Last time this happened was one hundred years ago. We had to keep it hush hush. They are going to come any minute now…"

The egg began to glow. Chiron quickly dropped it. Everyone in the pavilion whipped their heads around, like a dog spotting a very tasty looking bone. My mouth hung open as I watched. The egg cracked open, and colourful swirls climbed into the air. They went to the open fields, which were big enough to fit a whale. I found out it really could. The colours began to form into different shapes, and with a huge bang, it turned into the strangest of sights.

A whale was floating just above the ground. A gondola was attached to it, and ropes draped across its' back. Men scrambled across the ropes. A few jumped to the ground, and somehow attached it to the ground. A few men and a lady came down, and strode across the fields, right to where some very surprised demi-gods waited.

"Hello, I am Captain Hobbes. It appears we have landed our ship in your fields. We have had some very extensive damage, and we would like to ask if we could dock here for a while." The man cleared his throat. The man had asked right there and then if they could stay a while, with out even asking their names! Chiron was about to answer, when the lady piped up "I am very sorry we are putting you through this, us being strangers and all, but I am afraid we have no choice. We have just battled against multiple zeppelins, and we have had quite a few deaths. In fact, only half of our crew remains. We beg you to help us."

Chiron immediately answered yes, and in a couple of words, it was settled. The… ship was going to stay there a while. And the demi-gods were going to make a few friends.

_Part two coming soon! Anyways, sorry if I miss-spelled some of the words, like 'Satyr' but I didn't have a book handy. (I listened to the audio books of _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_) Please rewiew! (And read Leviathan too… it might make more sense)_


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed. Annabeth, Chiron and I had been taking a tour of the whale. Yes, that's right. A whale. Apparently, it was made of something called 'membrane'. It was filled with hydrogen, making the whale float. Whenever the membrane popped, the 'Darwinists' had to patch it. Or the hydrogen leaking from the whale could burn up, and everyone would blow up. Or, at least, that's what Dr. Barlow had said.

We walked down a hallway, Dr. Barlow chatting about some sort of 'Perspicacious Loris'. The air began to smell of… cow farts? I made a face at Annabeth, and she returned it.

"What is that smell?" I slowly asked. Dr. Barlow grinned. "The beasties' digestive system, of course. It always smells like this. Would you like to see the inside?" Before I could answer "Over my dead body" I heard someone cry out "Barking spiders"!

I whirled around, and came face to face with a boy around my age. He had sandy blond hair, and his features were smooth, if a bit dainty. He was tall, taller than me and Annabeth. "Barking… spiders?" I asked.

"Aye, one of the common swears among us midshipmen." The boy answered. I was startled to hear his Scottish accent. His voice was strange, but before I could come up with a clever remark, Dr. Barlow exclaimed "Ah, there you are, Mr. Sharp. Would you mind showing our friends the rest of the ship, while Chiron and I discuss plans?" Mr. Sharp tapped his chin, as if in deep thought. "Hmmmm… aye, I will!" he declared, as if it were a large sacrifice on his part.

Dr. Barlow grinned "I'll leave it to you, then." With that, she and Chiron walked off, talking about dividing different groups to different parts depending on their abilities.

The boy turned around, and grinned. "Don't pay the lady boffin too much mind. She's a clever boots, that one. Anyways, call me Dylan. As you are close to my age, I figure you don't want any of that mr_. _clart."

My mouth dropped open. "What is 'clart'?" I asked. Dylan grinned. "I will leave that up to you to find out. Annabeth leaned over and whispered in my ear "It means excrement's"

I raised my eyebrow, but before I could say something, Dylan began to ask us a question. "Do you want to go top-side?" I glanced at Annabeth. Her eyes were pleading, and with a sigh, I slowly nodded my head. I really shouldn't be close to the sky, but with the war over, I figured Zeus had relented a bit/

Dylan grinned, and began to drag down a flight of stairs. "Isn't top-side… up?" asked Annabeth. He scoffed. "Aye, it is. But I have to get someone first. Maybe he won't be so chicken this time."

"Who's chicken?" I asked. I seemed to be asking a lot of questions. Dylan laughed. "His princliness, of course."

We followed Dylan down a long hallway, and eventually stopped next to door. Dylan banged on it. "Oi, Alek! Open up!" he yelled.

Alek opened up. He had reddish-brown hair, and deep green eyes. He was tall, but not as tall as Dylan. About Percy's size. His face broke into a smile when he lay his eyes on Dylan. "Come in!" he exclaimed.

After everyone was introduced, Dylan popped the question. "Want to go top-side?" he asked "Or are you too chicken?"

"I'm not chicken, I have been there before!" he retorted. Dylan grinned, "But what about our last dare?" he asked. Alek's face turned red. "That was different!"

The boy shrugged, and before anyone could react, dragged everyone out of the room. I didn't know how he did it. Sure, Dylan was taller than all of us, but he was also the skinniest. The three of us combined should have been enough to stop him, but the boy kept going strong.

We finally reached a wall with a ladder on it. Dylan distributed three harnesses, then got one for himself. After checking ours, he slid a rope through each of the clips, tying the end onto himself.

"Just follow me and you will be fine," he exclaimed "Just hold on to the ratlines, one by one, and don't fall!"

He began to climb the ladder, dragging everyone with him. First went Dylan, then Annabeth. I came behind her, followed by Alek. We began to climb.

Annabeth and Dylan were chatting, leaving Alek and I to talk. He was actually a great guy. We got on great.

We finally reached the top of the whale. One by one, we sat down and watched the sunset. The colors filled the sky. Orange, purple, red, pink. I held Annabeth's hand, and a slow smile slid across her face. That's when I noticed the creature on Alek's shoulder.

"What's that?" I asked. Alek smiled, and answered "Bovril. A Perspicacious Loris" I shrugged, and asked "What does it do?" It was Alek's turn to shrug. "It just… repeats your words" I suddenly realized he had an Austrian accent. Then his words sunk in. "It… repeats stuff?" I asked.

"_Mr. _Sharp" said Bovril. Annabeth frowned, and whispered in my ear "It was sarcastic when it said mr. Do you think… it means miss?"

_CLIFF HANGER! (First one ever) here is where I shake my head. Oh, Annabeth. *Shakes head*_


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at Annabeth. "Why would you think that?" I whispered. She shrugged. "Bovril was emphasizing Mr. Don't you think that means something?"

Annabeth is normally right about this kind of thing. But this ship was from 1914! There is no way Dylan could be a girl. He swore like a boy, walked like a boy, and looked like he could beat me in a fist-fight.

I noticed Dylan watching us with a strange face. At his questioning look, I shrugged and mouthed "girls". He slowly nodded his head, but wasn't looking too reassured. We continued to watch the sunset.

I looked over at Dylan again, and saw his hand gripping the rat-line as if for dear life. I nudged Annabeth, but she pulled her hand away, making it clear that she was angry at me for not believing her.

But something was wrong with the boy. His face was one of sheer terror. I elbowed Alek, and when he glared at me, I pointed to Dylan.

Alek's face was confused. That much I knew. Alek got up, and walked towards Dylan. He quietly asked him "Do you want to go down now"? Dylan nodded, and together, we all climbed down.

The captain said we should all stay aboard the ship, at least for the night. He said that it normally took a while to get people onto the ground, even with the right equipment. And they didn't even have that.

There were no extra cabins. The rest of the demi-gods had gotten onto the ship, so they could make the rest of the repairs early in the morning.

Everyone else had already claimed their rooms. Annabeth and I had no where to sleep. Alek came to the rescue.

"Percy can come to my cabin. I have an extra bunk." So it was decided. Dylan and Alek each had an extra bed, so I would sleep in Alek's, and Annabeth would sleep in Dylan's.

'_Dylan's' (Deryn's) POV_

Deryn was not okay with the sleeping arrangements. The girl, Annabeth, looked very smart. Deryn didn't want anyone finding out her secret.

Annabeth was okay, though. They took turns getting dressed, the other person waiting outside the room's door. When it was time for bed, Annabeth had asked one simple question. "You like him, don't you?"

_Sorry this chapter is short. The next one will get longer. And there will be the problem. A HUGE problem._

_Clarification for those who haven't read _Leviathan_: Dylan is actually a girl named Deryn. She has a huge crush on Alek._

_**ALSO, IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THE AWESOMESS BOOK EVER, JUST READ IT!**_


	4. Chapter 4

I climbed into the bed, wishing I were in my proper cabin in my own bed. The bed wasn't very comfy. I guess Dylan was used to it, though, as she had fallen asleep immediately. I could hear her gentle breathing, and before I knew it, my breathing had slowed down to the same speed. But I wasn't asleep. Far from it. When we had climbed back down from topside, I had realized that Dylan must be scared for some reason. But I didn't know what!

Groaning, I pushed back the covers and swung my legs out of bed. I wouldn't be sleeping tonight. I began to tiptoe across the floor, avoiding the creaky spots. I was at the door, one step closer… the floor creaked. I froze on the spot, not breathing. Dylan stirred in her sleep. Stay asleep… I thought desperately. She stopped moving, and soon began snoring again. I sighed with relief, and walked out the door, shutting it gently behind me.

I turned right, and began walking to the other end of the ship. I needed to talk to Percy and Alek, even though I was mad at Percy for not believing that me. Something was wrong with Dylan, and I was going to find out.

I finally arrived at Alek's cabin, and saw a soft green light spilling out from under the door. I wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep, it seemed. I knocked softly, and a few seconds later, Alek was at the door. I barged past him, and stopped in the middle of the room.

Alek stared at me as though I were crazy. "What are you…" he began, and I could hear his thick Austrian accent. Percy began speaking at the same time. "Annabeth…"

I shushed them. "What are you two doing up?" I whispered.

"We were trying to figure out what is wrong with Dylan." Alek whispered. "As fellow males, we feel that it is our duty to help others in need." Percy added. I smacked my forehead.

"You know you lose a brain cell every time you do that." Percy said. I glared at him.

"You guys are the dumbest boys on the face of the Earth." I hissed. "What do you guys think is wrong with him?"

"Should we tell her?" Alek asked Percy. He shrugged. "She's going to find out anyways." Sighing, Alek motioned to the ground. He and Percy sat down, so I followed their lead.

"Dylan… never gets airsick. Like, never. So when he wanted to go down, I figured that something was wrong. I normally have to force him down. So I looked through Volger's stash of books, and found this." Alek held up a skinny book. "I've never seen it before. He must of hid it from me. So when I began flipping through the pages… I found this." He opened the book and slammed it on the ground.

It was a picture of any regular airman, but… he looked strange. The airman was pale, and his eyes were sunken. "Out mythology is a tad different than yours." Alek said quietly. "It says that if a ship were to travel to a different dimension, the crew would start getting airsick. But… they would become super pale, and their eyes will have dark bruises. They would become skin and bones, and too sick to move or talk. It says that the only cure is to take a bunch of living things back to their own dimension, and complete their mission. The ones they brought with them would return, and think it were only a dream." He paused, and looked me straight in the eye. "Dylan is starting to get it. He is my best friend. Please help me"

I rested my head in my hands, thinking hard. "Alek… hand me the book, please." He gave it to me, looking curious. I flipped to the beginning and began to scan each and every single page. It was the last page that had what I was looking for.

_If an airman gets this a few hours after the ship lands, then they aren't who they seem to be. Be careful, and try to bring them back. Or the past, present and future could change as we know it. For every single one of the 5000 dimensions._

I read it out loud. "Five thousand dimensions." I whispered softly. Percy stared at me dumbly. Alek's eyes had glazed over. I waited for one of them to speak. I knew Dylan was a girl! And Percy can't tell me otherwise now. I almost smiled, despite the situation.

It was Alek it began to speak. "If Dylan isn't who he seems… then he must be a fabricated human." He whispered. He and Percy locked eyes. "Dylan is a fabrication!" Alek sputtered. I tried to speak, but Percy beat me to it. "You're right." He whispered to Alek. In one fluid motion, they both leapt up and ran to the door.

I followed them, of course. My mind was cursing their stupidity. I would show them that Dylan was a girl. They stopped outside of her room, and Alek slowly opened the door. We all stepped inside, and I shut the door behind us, enveloping us all in darkness.

Alek slowly began to walk to where Dylan slept. He sat on the bed, and whispered "You're a fabrication, aren't you?" Of course, Percy chose that exact time to trip over a pencil, and fell flat on his face. Dylan immediately sat up straight in bed, and smacked her face against Alek's. He fell back, while she did the same. I immediately rushed over and covered both of their mouths. It wouldn't help us if the crew suddenly decided to wake up.

Once they both recovered from shock, I let go. Dylan was the first one to speak. "Barking spiders, Alek. What in blazes are you doing in my room!" she then reached for her bedside, and got her whistle. She piped a few short notes, and suddenly the room was filled with the light of glow worms, all in a lantern.

"Blisters, why is Percy kissing the floor?" she asked, squinting. Alek was still sitting on her bed, looking like an idiot. I watched with amusement, wondering how this was going to turn out.

"Why didn't you tell me you were fabricated?" Alek suddenly asked. She turned her gaze towards him sharply. "I'm not…" He interrupted her. "I told you everything, and all the 'secrets' you told me were lies!" He was clearly shaken up. "Alek, I'm not…"

"Don't deny it!" he exclaimed, looking angry. "All this time I've been friends with an abomination! Tell me, _Dylan_, what are you?" At this point, I couldn't help it. I threw my head back and laughed. I wiped the tears from my eyes and, still smiling, helped Percy up.

"Oh, tell him your secret, Dylan. The poor boy has been getting these strange ideas that you're… fabricated." I giggled at it, at Dylan suddenly seemed to understand. She turned to Alek.

"Well, of course I'm fabricated. The same way you are, in your mom's tummy." She said, barely concealing her grin. Alek stared at her. "Don't be silly, Dylan! Who are you really? Is your real name X123?" she sighed, and seemed to be annoyed.

"You're right, Alek. My name isn't Dylan… its Deryn." Alek stared at her strangely. "Darren is a boys name. Why did you change it to Dylan?" She groaned, and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her. His lips made contact with hers, and before my eyes, they were kissing. She pulled away gently. "That answer your question?" He nodded slowly. "You prefer boys, don't you? Well, that's just terrible! Worse than you being…" she cut him off abruptly. "I'm a girl, you ninny!" she hissed. Alek glared at her. "Stop telling fibs, Dyl-Darren." She glared at him. "You need proof? Because Alek, if you don't believe the truth, the get out of this barking room!" He paused. "I-Why would you lie to me about your gender? I mean, I know you're a guy, and…"

She suddenly leapt out of the bed, and turned to face him. She wrapped her shirt tight against her skin, revealing a long and curvy form. "Why would I lie about being a barking girl?" she asked quietly. He got up, and walked towards her. "You mean…" She nodded. He shook his head sadly. "Come on, Percy. Let's get out of here." She grabbed his arm. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" she asked. I saw how desperate her eyes were. He shook his head in disgust. "It's not my place to tell. You kept my secrets, so I'll keep yours. But… just stay away from me, Deryn. And by the way… that kiss was…" he stopped, and dragged Percy out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

I watched Deryn's eyes begin to water, and walked over to her. I put my arm around her shoulder, and walked her to her bed. She sat down, and cried into my shoulder. I knew how she felt. I felt it before, with an old crush of mine. I stroked her hair, telling her that it would be okay in the end. She didn't answer. She just cried.

_Yes, I updated since… forever. It's long, but the next chapter should be up soon. So… please review!_


End file.
